Bajito
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: El sargento Levy siempre es molestado por la amante de los titanes Hanji Zoe, algo asi como amor apache entre la chica alta y el bajito sanguinario... One-shot LevyxHanji


hola gente bonita de FF regrese despues de un tiempito n.n y ahora con algo reciente... shingeki no kyojin, esta serie y manga se me ha hecho bien genial recomendada 100% veanla o leanla como quieran xD

En fin empezamos

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama

Bajito

Un rapido corte en la nuca y el titan cayo a al suelo, el chico aterrizo en la cabeza del monstruo con una expresion serena como siempre.

-bien hecho- erwin dijo serio, el chico sonrio arrogante pero...

-bien hecho pequeñin- su expresion cambio radicalmente, esa chica alta, con gafas, de cabello negro y amante de los titanes no se cansaba de molestarlo, y es que sonaba como algo comun para los demas pero el sabia que no era comun, ella se burlaba por que siempre lo llamaba pequeñin, mini, enano, bajito... Levi odiaba esas expresiones y lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que a pesar de lo que ella decia el jamas se defendia ni le respondia solo se quedaba ahi parado viendo a la chica alejarse riendo.

Llegaron al cuartel, el castillo abandonado y decidieron descansar tras la expedicion reciente. El pulcro sargento se apresuro a limpiar su habitacion, duro un buen rato haciendo su labor y despues bajo a cenar con la tropa.

Los jovenes cadetes no estaban, les habian dado el dia libre. Incluso Eren decidio descansar de sus duros entrenamientos para poder relajarse en compañia de sus amigos asi que en el cuartel solo estaban los veteranos.

-tenemos que estudiar muy bien los mapas del muro maria, hay que encontrar formas de emboscar a los titanes para eliminarlos mas rapido- el comandante Erwin hablo mientras su gente cenaba tranquilamente, antes de que alguin pudiera contestarle una mano se alzo en el aire.

-Bien dicho comandante, yo quiero ayudar, ire a buscar informacion a la biblioteca y|-

-si, neurotica, ya callate- Levy la interrumpio a medio comentario, ella se controlo para no ir a golpearlo o rebanarlo con una de sus espadas. Al contrario de eso sonrio y lo miro, luego sin dejar de mirarlo se dirigio al comandante.

-comandante de hecho necesitare ayuda para buscar los libros- en ese momento todos reaccionaron rapido y se fueron dejando solo al comandante, a levy y a hanji.

-ok, sargento usted le ayudara- Levy iba a replicar pero el comandante no le dio tiempo y se fue de ahi rapidamente. Hanji lo miro sonriendo burlona y se puso de pie.

-vamos pequeño, a la biblioteca- una vez mas el no hizo nada para defenderse solo la vio caminar frente a el.

Los chicos caminaban por los pasillos, Hanji al frente y Levy detras de ella maldiciendo en sus adentros "agg no es justo que me hagan esto, se supone que soy el mejor soldado de esta division y me ponen a trabajar con la cientifica loca investigadora de titanes, ella deveria de ser uno de ellos, tienen la misma estatura, asi yo podria desquitarme" la miro "aunque seria un desperdicio, vamos la mujer no es fea pero ese caracter como desespera, seri lo unico que cambiaria... Aggg que rayos piensas Levy dejate de tonterias" sus pensamientos se detuvieron al estrellarse contra la espalda de la chica.

-hey bajito! Fijate y deja de bobear- el la miro mientras ella reia y entraba a la biblioteca, fueron al area de geografia.

-a ver Levy ayudame con algun libro de esos- apunto hacia un estante -yo buscare en los de alla- ella se alejo de el y el chico comenzo a buscar en la parte de en medio y abajo. Despues de unas horas no encontraba algo util, todo hablaba de las afueras de las murallas pero ninguno de cada una de ellas, mientras tanto Hanji veia algunos mapas pero igual sin mucho exito. Levy estaba algo frustrado, derrepente miro hacia arriba y alcanzo a ver un libro que decia "Maria, rose y sina: nuestras grandes protectoras" la determinada mirada de el sargento se hizo presente "bingo!" se levanto y se estiro, maldijo su estatura, no alcanzaba el libro ni parandose de puntitas, miro hacia todos lados buscando las escaleras corredizas, derrepente las vio pero volvio a maldecir en sus adentros, las escaleras estaban al otro lado de la habitacion justo frente a Hanji, no pensaba regalarle un momento de burla tan facilmente asi que se resigno a seguir tratando de alcanzarlo.

Hanji revisaba un gran mapa de las tierras cercanas a la muralla maria cuando escucho ruido detras de ella.

-rayos!- ella se giro y vio al chico tirado en el suelo mirando hacia arriba y con varios libros a su alrededor. La chica sonrio dulcemente, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigio al chico.

Levy se puso de pie y resoplo estresado.

-hey pequeño necesitas ayuda?- el chico cerro los ojos "demonios! Ma vio!"

-no te preocupes todo esta bien- antes de reaccionar la chica lo tenia acorralado contra el estante de libros, se estiro para alcanzar el libro pero no se fijo que sus pechos estaban peligrosamente serca de la cara de Levy. El solo se qudo quieto y frustrado por la situacion en la que se encontraba. Ella lo alcanzo y se reincorporo, derrepente miro a levy que estaba algo sonrrojado por el asunto.

-estas bien bajito?- dijo sosteniendo el libro y mirando al sargento.

-por que rayos te metes en mis asuntos?- dijo apenado y enojado

-disculpa crei que necesitabas ayuda- dijo ella mirandolo algo confundida

-no la necesitaba, asi solo llegas y lastimas mi ego- el la miro a los ojos

-lo siento bajito yo|-

-ahi vas de nuevo! Ya basta con tus estupidos apodos!- ella solo lo miro con ternura, luego se le acerco quedando sus rostros demasiado serca

-lo siento levy- el chico no dejaba de mirara sus ojos a travez de los cristales de sus gafas, ella se acerco mas y el la beso, la beso! Algo que ninguno penso que pasaria. Pasaron unos minutos y se separaron.

-wow lo hiciste pequeño- el sonrio triunfal

-no me subestimes loca- ella rio

-regresemos a leer este libro-

-ok- el camino frente a ella

-vaya que res un bajito explosivo- dijo riendo traviesa

-asi soy yo- sonrio triunfal y despues regresaron a seguir con su investigacion...

.

.

.

.

.

Listooo espero que les haya gustado n.n

Dejen reviews y Digane que les parecio ;)

See ya!


End file.
